Le hasard (ou le manager) fait bien les choses!
by kuro-mumei
Summary: Kise Ryouta, 26 ans, est a présent un acteur célèbre. Il se noie dans le travail , tentant d'oublier Kuroko, dont il est fou amoureux depuis l'adolescence. De son coté, l'ex-joueur fantôme de la génération des miracles suit la carrière du blond, qu'il aime également depuis des années et qui lui manque énormément. Et s'ils se rencontraient par hasard (ou pas) dans un onsen?


Yo! Je vous présente ma première fic sur Kuroko no Basuke, et mon premier lemon! Arigatou Vii-chan pour tes encouragements ^^ cette histoire est pour toi et pour les autres membres de notre petit fujoshi club *fufufu*

Kuroko no Basuke ne m'appartient pas (sinon ce manga aurait été classé 'Hard Yaoi'!)

Sur ce, enjoy!

* * *

_"Naufrage du cœur" est toujours en tête du Box Office. Élu meilleur film étranger au festival de Cannes, ce grand succès remplit toujours les salles de cinéma. Il faut dire que la combinaison entre un parfaite intrigue, des décors très détaillés, une bande son formidable et d'excellents acteurs a fait son effet! Le brillant Kise Ryouta, jeune acteur au visage d'ange s'est particulièrement distingué dans le rôle du protagoniste de l'histoire. Le prodige de 26 ans n'en est pas à son premier succès..._

Kuroko soupira en posant le magasine sur son bureau. Il prit une paire de ciseaux, découpa l'article qui l'intéressait et le rangea soigneusement dans un classeur_ qui contenait déjà beaucoup de papiers semblables. Encore un succès...encore des éloges. Kise faisait à présent partie des plus grandes célébrités du Japon. Il avait même un petit succès mondial, ayant participé à deux reprises à des films hollywoodiens. Il était à présent loin de l'adolescent surexcité qui donnait des surnoms aux personnes qu'il aimait bien. Il était loin des matchs de Basketball, loin de la Génération des Miracles, de son obsession pour gagner contre Aomine. Il était surtout loin de Kuroko. Et il lui manquait énormément.

Kuroko s'était rendu compte qu'il était fou amoureux de Kise un peu avant la cérémonie de fin d'étude du lycée.

" Dis, Kurokocchi... Tu vas continuer dans le basket ou tu as pensé à autre chose? lui avait demandé le blond après un match amical.

\- Je vais rentrer dans une université de sport-étude. Comme ça je pourrai tenter de rentrer dans l'équipe nationale, tout en apprenant à devenir coach sportif.

-C'est bien! Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras sans problèmes! Tu es doué. Moi j'ai décidé d'arrêter. Après mon premier rôle dans un film l'année dernière, j'ai reçu beaucoup de propositions de contrats intéressants. Je vais tenter une carrière dans le cinéma."

Ces paroles avaient fait l'effet d'une bombe. Mais le bleuté s'était contenté de hocher la tête avec son habituelle expression impassible.

Ils étaient restés en contact, se voyant de temps en temps dans un jardin public ou sur un terrain de basket. Puis les rencontres s'étaient espacées, jusqu'à disparaître. Les échanges par texto étaient rares et brefs. Kise devenait de plus en plus inaccessible, et Kuroko tentait tant bien que mal d'enfouir ses sentiments et de l'oublier. Bien sûr, c'était impossible.

* * *

Kise Ryouta sortit de la piscine et accepta la serviette qu'on lui tendait. Il avait réussi la scène dès la première prise, et le réalisateur l'en félicita. Les _otsukaresamadeshita_ fusèrent de partout et le jeune acteur répondait par son éternel sourire et un inclinaison de la tête.

_Encore un tournage fini..._Pensa le blond, avant d'être accosté par son manager. "Kise-kun! N'oublie pas l'interview de demain après-midi. Et dépêche-toi de t'habiller, parce qu'on doit passer prendre les mesures pour ton costume du dîner de gala!"

Il avait un emploi du temps surchargé. Mais il aimait se surmener. Cela lui permettait de _l_'oublier. Kuroko envahissait ses pensées dès qu'il n'était plus devant les cameras, les journalistes et tout ce monde du show business, dans lequel il brillait depuis quelques années.

* * *

"Kise-san! Bienvenu sur notre plateau. Je suis vraiment heureux que vous ayez trouvé du temps à nous consacrer...Ce n'est pas évident avec tous ces tournages!

\- Je trouve toujours du temps à consacrer à mes fans, notamment pour leur donner de mes nouvelles. Il ne faut pas oublier que sans eux, je n'en serais surement pas là aujourd'hui!

\- Sugoi Kise-san! Vous êtes vraiment gentil, surtout avec les fans que vous croisez dans la rue. Mais dites-moi, êtes-vous célibataire? Je pense que tout le monde meurt d'envie de le savoir!

\- L'on m'a souvent posé cette question, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment répondu...En fait, je ne sors avec personne en ce moment, mais mon cœur est déjà pris..."

Kuroko éteignit brusquement la télévision. Il ne pourrait pas supporter d'en entendre plus. Ce serait bien trop douloureux. Il était à présent rempli de jalousie et d'amertume. Il rentra se coucher tôt ce soir-là, mais il ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit.

* * *

L'eau chaude du _onsen_ fit un bien fou à Kise, qui ferma les yeux et remercia intérieurement son manager de lui avoir offert ces vacances.

_"Tu as besoin de repos! Tu devrais arrêter d'accepter autant de contrats a la file..."_

Il était fatigué physiquement, mais surtout mentalement. Il n'avait même plus la force d'éviter les questions indiscrète des journalistes, et avait failli tout révéler a propos de son amour secret dans sa dernière interview. Kuroko... Il avait besoin de Kuroko... Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ses cheveux aussi bleu que ses yeux. Ces yeux bleu clairs et vifs, qui le transperçaient, et qui le fixaient à présent avec un regard repli de choc, d'émotion et de tristesse...Quoi? Une seconde... Que faisait Kuroko en face de lui?

"Kise...Kun?

-Kuroko! Mais...que...qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je...je suis en camp d'entrainement... en fait, ça fait un an que je suis l'entraîneur d'une équipe d'enfants entre 9 et 12 ans, et je les ai amenés ici pour une semaine.

-Ah...mais tu n'es plus dans l'équipe nationale?

-Non. En fait j'ai pris goût à enseigner ce sport que j'aime tant!

Le bleuté sourit, envoyant son interlocuteur au bord de la crise cardiaque. Il reprit:

\- Et toi, Kise-kun? Tout va bien? Tu dois être content du succès de ton dernier film!

-Oh oui... Je suis très satisfait du résultat de mes efforts. Mais mon manager pense que je devrait prendre plus de temps pour me reposer.

-Il a bien raison... Cela fait des années que je ne t'ai pas vu...en vrai, je veux dire...

-Tu...tu as vu mes films?

Kuroko rougit.

-Tous...je les ai tous vus...et ...tu...tu m'as vraiment impressionné...

-Arigatou Kuroko! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureux de t'entendre dire ça.

Le sourire angélique de Kise...le haut de son torse musclé, visible à la surface de l'eau...cette voix enjouée, grave et sexy...tout cela était bien trop pour le pauvre Kuroko. Il bégaya:

\- Je...je...tu...d..dois s..surement avoir en...tendu ça des m...millions de fois!

-Oui, mais venant de toi, c'est spécial!

Kuroko n'en pouvait plus.

-Usotsuki

-Nani? Pourquoi tu di ça?

-Si je suis spécial comme tu le dis, alors pourquoi tu es si distant avec moi?

-Je...toi aussi tu as pris tes distances, Kuroko!

-Mais c'est toi qui as commencé! Tu ne m'appelles même plus Kurokocchi!

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues du bleuté. Kise craqua.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai pris mes distances? Je vais te montrer."

Il se leva, prit le visage de Kuroko entre ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il recula ensuite par manque d'air, et surtout par manque de réaction de la part de son interlocuteur. Il était prêt à recevoir des reproches, des insultes, prêt à avoir le cœur brisé, prêt à tout, sauf à la main qui lui agrippa le poignet et la paume qui se plaça derrière sa nuque afin de joindre leurs lèvres dans un baiser brutal, passionné, désespéré. Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent, collant leurs torses musclés et humides. Ils gémirent en sentant les deux bosses cachées pas des serviettes entrer en contact.

"Tetsuya...Kurokocchi...je ne peux plus me retenir...

-Tais toi, et fais moi l'amour, Ryoutaaa～ah"

Kuroko gémissait de plus en plus fort, ne se souciant pas de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient_ il était déjà tard, et les sources d'eau chaude étaient un peu loin des chambres. Kise promena sa langue partout, en commençant par l'intérieur de la bouche de Tetsuya, où elle valsa avec sa jumelle; elle descendit ensuite dans son cou, lécha sa clavicule, ses tétons, son abdomen bien musclé... La serviette qui entourait le bassin du bleuté fut vite arrachée et jetée, libérant une érection impressionnante, que Kise s'empressa de prendre en bouche, arrachant un cri à son amant.

"Ki...Kiseeee～...je ...ne ...pourrai...ah...pas...tenir longteeeeemps...s'il te plaiiiiis...prends-moiiiiaaaah"

Le jeune acteur perdit le contrôle de lui-même à ce moment-là, portant Kuroko jusqu'au bord de l'eau, le dos contre un rocher, les jambes écartées. Apres l'avoir préparé avec ses doigts, il enleva à son tour sa serviette et introduisit sa verge dure et tendue dans l'entre chaud et étroit de son amant.

Kuroko avait mal...très mal. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, puisque le membre du blond avait, dans ses va-et-vient erratiques, touché sa prostate à plusieurs reprises, lui arrachant des cris érotiques et sans retenue, qui se joignirent aux grognement animaux qui sortaient de la gorge de Kise.

L'orgasme fur puissant, faisant jaillir des jets de sperme sur les torses des deux hommes et dans l'intimité de Kuroko. Ils étaient tous deux essoufflés. Ils échangèrent un baiser qui, contrairement aux précédents, était rempli de douceur et de tendresse.

"Aishiteiru... Kurokocchi, murmura Kise.

-Boku mo...Aishiteiru, Ryouta."

Il se sourirent, heureux, et retournèrent dans l'eau, enlacés.

"On a été aussi stupides et aveugles l'un que l'autre, ne～ Kurokocchi.

\- Sou desu ne～... Mais je suis heureux et rassuré que mes sentiment soient réciproques. L'autre jour, quand tu as dis dans l'interview que ton cœur est déjà pris, j'étais tellement jaloux que je n'ai pas pu dormir.

-Kawaiii baka Kurokocchi! C'est de toi dont je parlais! Mon cœur est à toi et à personne d'autre. Tu es tellement adorable que tu me donne envie de te prendre à nouveau."

Sur ce, le regard bleu qu'il aimait tant le fixa, avec un mélange de bonheur d'amour, d'espièglerie et surtout de beaucoup de désir...

Et ils reprirent leurs activités, sans remarquer le manager de Kise qui sortait du _onsen_, un grand sourire victorieux aux lèvres, rejoignant sa chambre à une vitesse impressionnante afin de s'occuper d'un _petit problème_ au niveau de son entrejambe.

* * *

Otsukaresamadeshita: se dit pour remercier une personne de son travail/ses efforts.

sugoi: génial/super

onsen: source chaude/bain thermal

arigatou: merci

kawaii: mignon/adorable

baka: stupide

aishiteiru: je t'aime


End file.
